


A New Dawn

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [52]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: The new year dawns and decisions must be made.





	A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of Self-Harm

Savage sighed looking out the window at the snow-covered ground. It was incredible how the seasons changed in the light world. About a month and a half had passed since the fight and dusting of Eternal and Savage honestly hadn’t been able to relax. He turned his head, currently in wolf form, and looked to Noble who was napping curled into him trying to keep warm. He had been constantly stressed about Eternal’s eventual return and constantly helping Noble-not that that was an issue in any way-but he really hadn’t had time to just sit and breath.  
“Savage why is it so cold?”  
He had to hold in a jump as Noble’s voice rang through the air. He couldn’t ever tell when he was awake or asleep anymore. He slowly shifted into his human form and held Noble, “There’s no outside Little Kit, there was a big storm last night.”  
“What does it look like?”  
“It’s white, pure white,” He said lightly brushing a hand through Noble’s hair.  
“Wow...could I go touch it?”  
“Yeah, I’ll guide you,” He nodded shifting back into wolf form and getting up. Noble carefully stood up and placed a light hand on Savage’s back. He started walking, making sure Noble stayed beside him the entire time. He paused in front of the door, giving Noble a moment to move his hand, before he jumped up and hit the handle with his paw, opening the door and leading Noble outside. The younger shivered.  
“Wow...it’s chilly..” he laughed lightly.  
Savage led him over to the railing of the patio and Noble nervously reached out to touch the snow on top of the railing. He jumped at the instantly cold sensation. Savage shifted back into his human form laughing softly, “You good?”  
“Yeah...just didn’t expect it...” he smiled.  
Savage stood beside him to make sure he didn’t slip, but looked out to see some of the lights playing further out on the ranch. Wild’s laughter could be heard from where they stood as he pelted others with snow balls as could Wind’s shrieks of irritation every time he was hit.   
“What are they doing?” Noble asked curiously, able to hear it.  
“They’re playing out there,” Savage responded.  
“Could I go too?”   
Savage froze.  
There were so many things that could go wrong: He could slip and fall, the others could hit him and knock him over disorienting him, what if he got lost and scared-!  
But then Savage looked and saw the begging expression his little brother donned. And the decision was made. “Yeah, I’ll lead you out there, come on.”  
Noble had never smiled bigger.  
Savage gently took his hand and they started slowly walking, with him giving soft warnings every so often, “There’s some steps here.” “Watch out there’s a small hole.” “We’re on a small patch of ice, be careful.” Until they had finally reached the others. Warriors who was now holding Wind up paused, along with the rest of them as they were joined by Noble and Savage.  
“Don’t hit him,” the older man whispered softly to Wind who nodded.  
Savage didn’t think Noble had heard it, but judging by his slight shift in expression, he had.  
He hadn’t even considered that...he should have just told Noble no-  
Savage was knocked out of his thoughts quite literally as a snowball hit him and Noble. They both fell down into the snow.  
“You’re in my territory now,” Wild cackled playfully as Noble pushed himself up. He turned toward the direction he could hear Wild’s voice, with a smirk on his face.  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah, whatcha gonna do?” Wild taunted only to get tackled by Noble, “Ack!” he screamed as he went down. The two wrestled around playfully as Savage pushed himself up. He looked around frantically for Noble but found him having pinned Wild.  
“Looks like it’s my territory now,” the younger dark laughed.  
Savage sighed in relief, though whether it was because Noble was safe, or Wild’s clear lack of care for Noble’s newest impairment, he wasn’t sure. Maybe both.  
As the two continued to flop around and wrestle Warriors came over to Savage, “Sorry...”  
“I’m not the one you should apologize too, personally I agree with you...but, I can’t keep him sheltered forever,” Savage sighed.  
Warriors set Wind down and he ran off to go play with the other two, “Yeah...”  
Thirty minutes later the group returned to the warmth of the house, settling down by the fire all shivering. Noble made sure to stay a safe distance away, but also be close enough to warm up a little.  
Malon noticed and brought them some hot chocolate and tea, to help warm them up, along with a plate of brownies.  
“These are amazing Malon,” Noble complimented softly.  
“Oh thanks sugar, but I actually didn’t make them, seems our midnight baker struck again.”  
They all knew who she was referring to, after a nearly two months of living with him, it wasn’t that hard to guess. Especially after adding in, Riven’s previous love for the kitchen.  
Noble finished his tea and brownie, letting out a large yawn. “Naptime for you,” Savage commented.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Noble nodded standing up and going by himself to their room. He had memorized the way at this point.  
The room settled into a peaceful silence, only broken every so often by the crackling of the fire. At least it was peaceful until Four and Shadow came in. Savage could feel the hatred bubbling off Shadow in waves, as it always did. And, as he always did, he ignored it.  
The two entered the kitchen as Malon called for lunch, those around the fire getting up to join as well. The others in the house soon joined them as well, the only ones absent were Callous, who was never there, and Noble who was sleeping.  
Invicta and Virtue sat on completely opposite sides of the room ignoring each other's presence, which was sadly an improvement on other times. Savage sat next to time as he normally did.   
“So.....” Sky said gently, “I know you’ve been with us for a while now, but we really don’t know anything about you,” he looked at Invicta as he spoke, clearly directing the comment towards him.  
The older dark surprisingly responded calmly, “What do you wish to know?”  
“Well, how old are you?”  
“I lost track honestly, but I was born just after Eternal became a true dark, I suppose you could say the beginning of the Titan era.”  
“Titan era?” Warriors repeated.  
“Yes it was-,” Invicta began only to be cut off by Virtue.  
“It was a time when True Darks, such as Invicta went around slaughtering village after village in the light world. Terrorizing the people to the point where those who were left alive almost wished for death-,”  
“Thank you for your input Virtue, but I do not believe the question was directed toward you,” Invicta snapped angrily.  
“And I know that you would not have answered truthfully,” the older replied easily.  
Everyone except for Savage and Virtue looked at Invicta with clear horror.  
“I have changed-,”  
“Have you really Invicta?” Virtue questioned sharply.  
The man stood up abruptly and everyone tensed ready for a fight to break out, but Invicta stormed out of the house, slamming the door shut ferociously.   
“I do not believe that was necessary,” Malon chided gently.   
Virtue stood and left the room as well.  
“Umm, I-I was there, for the Titan era I mean, I could tell you about it,” Savage offered, after all he had had a front row seat.  
Time nodded, “Please we would like to know, but if it becomes too much you can stop okay?”  
Savage nodded gratefully while Shadow scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
“Well, there were only ever three specifically dubbed ‘Titans’. They were Invicta, Eternal, and Stygian...I can’t say what stygian did to get the title because I honestly don’t know...but he was much stronger than he let on last battle, in fact I’d go so far as to say that was him being nice...but anyway, it did start kinda like how Virtue said and well Eternal was in charge over all the darks, for a long time. Everyone listened to him, all the true darks and erembour-,”  
“There are others?” Twilight interrupted.  
“Yeah,” he nodded, “There used to be a lot of others.....till the era ended, but I’ll get to that in a bit. So basically Eternal ruled over everything till he was opposed by Invicta...and well....he was dusted, Eternal that is...and Invicta took over, I didn’t spend too long with Invicta, but in the time that I did, he was cruel, a different level really. Everyone followed him to, expect Eternal and Stygian, but he let that slide to a point. He also had his own ‘pet’...pretty sure he’s dead now though.”  
“Pet?”  
“Yeah, names was Covet I think...but anyway, after Eternal reformed he took me and we left the group and...he wasn’t the same after that-” Savage’s voice got tighter and he trailed off, clearing his throat and blinking back tears. Time placed a gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder.  
“Oh please” Shadow scoffs,” Do you have to make everything sound like a sob story to yourself?”   
“Those in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones, Shadow.” Four said quietly yet firmly, trying to defuse the situation before it blew up.  
Savage stared across the room at Shadow is disbelief, the others in the room shifted uncomfortable, looking between the two uneasily.  
Shadow easily brushed Four off, the venom obvious in his eyes,” We all know you were there with him. Killing all those innocent and loving it-”  
“You think I wanted to kill all those people?” Savage interrupted in a whisper, looking at Shadow with a startling blink facade,” You think I wanted to watch as families were torn apart- as children lost their parents- as-” He was cut off, Shadow standing from his seat as several others did too warily sensing a fight.  
“Who cares?! You still did it! It doesn’t matter whether we believe you enjoyed it or not! Facts are you are a dead cold murderer who had no will of his own, a little dog who followed at his master’s heels and never NEVER even thought about anyone other than himself-”  
Savage stood up very abruptly, his chair screeched against the wood floor as he stalked across the room quickly to Shadow who quickly cowered, all his previous confidence vanishing in an instant.  
The taller dark reached out and grabbed Shadow’s collar, yanking him up practically up off the ground, his golden eyes filled with absolute anger. He pulled his mirror from the holder on his belt and grabbed Shadow’s, the younger boy struggling and making a panicked noise however he was no match for the immense strength of the other. Several lights jumped up, releasing a jumbled mess of protests and words as they rushed forward to tear the two apart. Before they could reach them however, Savage put moth mirrors in the same hand, forcing the handles to connect.  
As they made contact Shadow froze. His eyes widened in horror and disbelief, glazing over as he stared at nothing. Warriors grabbed Savage and tried to pull him away as Four did the same for Shadow but they could not budge them what so ever. After a few seconds Savage pulled away and looked Shadow dead in the eye. Shadow stared at him with wide eyes, tears pooling just behind his lashes before breaking out of Savage’s hold, turning, and running off. Four followed hot on his heels, calling out to him.  
“What was that?” Time demanded lowly, all eyes in the room were on Savage now.   
“I merely let him see and feel a miniscule bit of my memories, he’s fine.” Savage replied blankly, almost sorrowfully, before leaving to go sit with Noble.  
…  
As Savage disappeared Time sighed heavily, sinking into his chair. Malon smiled gently and laid a hand on his shoulder. He placed a hand on top of hers comforted by it.  
“What if we take a break for a while?” she suggested gently.  
“Wait what?” Legend asked confused.  
Malon smiled as she explained, “Y’all are all so tired. It’s obvious many of you haven’t been sleeping, but right now the enemy is weakened. I say you take this opportunity to strengthen yourselves mentally rather than physically. Go home, visit your families,” Wind perked up at that, “spend time with you loved one,” Sky smiled at that suggestion, “and just relax.”  
“But how would we get home?” Legend sighed.   
“Well, I’m pretty sure you have some shadow traveling beings here who would be willing to help,” Malon laughed lightly.  
Tempest the only dark left sitting there, nodded as Wind looked to him excitedly.   
“But I do think you all should wait till after the holiday, just so we can have a final good memory together before we separate,” she requested.  
“It’s only a day or two, that also gives us enough time to gather our things,” Warriors nodded.  
She nodded, “Then it’s settled.”  
Everyone nodded and stood, spreading out throughout the ranch to relax and unwind, happy with the thoughts of going home. Time looked at Malon as everyone left. “I know the real reason you suggested that, and I am so thankful, you’re to good for me you know,” he whispered smiling.  
“If I’m bearing your child, you best believe you’re going to be there fairy boy,” she snarked playfully causing him to laugh and nod.  
“Of course,” He said.  
…  
“So, you heard the others are heading home?” Acidic asked sitting down by Ravio who was starring out the window at the snow.   
“Yeah..”  
“Where are you going to go?” He asked curiously.  
“I don’t know…but not home, not yet, not without him…” he said sadly.  
“Well,” Acidic sighed, “I actually have somewhere that I think you should see, it will be quite the journey to find, but yeah…”  
“Okay, we can go,” he nodded, “We’ll set off with the others?”  
“Yeah,” Acidic nodded and they both sank back into their ever-present silence, a third of their trio gone.  
…  
Wild sighed as he walked down to Callous’....cell? Room? He honestly didn’t know. He had been the one in charge of bring Callous meals and other things, and he didn’t know what to think. The man wasn’t as bad as everyone kept saying. Sure he had done bad things, but hadn’t they all?   
And from what Wild had seen and heard, Invicta was much, much worse. So it was reasonable to say that Callous only did what he did because of that. But well, it wasn’t his place to make that decision.  
“Wild, nice to see a friendly face,” Callous greeted tiredly. He was clearly exhausted and wore out.  
“Did he visit again?” Wild asked referring to Invicta, whom Callous had said visited him frequently.  
He nodded sadly, “But don’t tell the others...not yet...” he whispered and Wild nodded setting a plate down.  
“So...we ummm, us heroes that is, we’ve decided to head home for a bit.” Wild said caustiously.   
“You can’t just leave me here, well, I guess you can, but still...” Callous sighed and Wild nodded.  
“But hey, if you continue to be good while I’m gone, I bet I can convince them to let you out,” he offered.  
Callous nodded, “Yeah, maybe.”  
“Also, I brought you that book you wanted,” he said handing him a book and a blank journal.  
“Thank you Wild, I’m glad someone can understand second chances,”  
Wild shrugged, “It would be pretty hypocritical if I didn’t, besides you haven’t done anything to not make me trust you in these past months.”  
Callous nodded opening the book and starting to read it. Wild turned and left, locking the door behind him.  
…  
Tempest glanced around nervously as he crept up the stairs, towards the attic. If anyone knew what he was doing right now they’d stop him in an instant. And, well, he knew he really shouldn’t be doing this. But...it was still Riven, Invicta that is. He was still Riven, or Riven was still there. And he had put this off long enough.  
“Where are you going child?” A sharp voice cut in and Tempest jumped turning to Virtue who had materialized out of seemingly nowhere.  
“None of your business,” he glared.  
Virtue raised an eyebrow, “It is not wise to speak with him alone-,”  
“Well its also not wise to think people can’t change. Everyone here forgets that he was Riven-,”  
“Riven was never real Tempest. He was merely a name Invicta used to hide his grief and his shame, but truthfully he’s still the same cold blooded murderer he always was-,”  
“Shut up!!” Tempest exclaimed pushing past him, “You claim to be some great protector, but last I checked, you did nothing while us erembour were beaten and pushed around, but he did!”  
With that Tempest stormed up the rest of the stairs ignoring Virtue. However, all of his anger and confidence slipped away as he stopped in front of the seemingly imposing door. He just had to knock it was simple...so why was he hesitating?  
He gulped and lightly tapped on the door with his knuckles. There was no response at first and he quickly turned around, guess that was that. But before he could retreat down the stairs the door opened.  
“Yes?” A sharp voice cut in. Invicta.  
He turned back around and saw the man standing there calmly, leaning against the door frame. A confidence that Riven could have never possessed seemed to pour off him in waves.  
“H-hey....” Tempest began.  
“May I help you?” he asked.  
He paled and nodded meekly, “Yeah....I uhhh, wanted to talk to you...”  
“Hmm, come in,” he said gesturing for Tempest to follow him into the room. The boy did so and Invicta closed the door behind him.  
“Sit down darling,” he said gesturing to the made bed. Tempest nodded and sat down folding his hands awkwardly in his lap glancing around.   
Invicta created a chair out of his black sand, sitting down and crossing one leg over the other. “What did you wish to talk about?”  
“Well....it’s just that you...well, Riven said he would train me....and well you’re still him and all so like...yeah...” he finished weakly keeping his eyes on the floor.  
The Titan hummed and kept his eyes on Tempest. The boy tried not to shudder under his intense glare.  
“You realize I will not be as...nice, correct?” he said finally breaking the silence.  
“You’ll be nicer than Eternal...” he mumbled.  
Invicta laughed lightly, “Never thought that was something I would hear. But in certain ways I suppose so. Fine. I will give you a month trial period once we set off.”  
“We what?” he asked confused.  
“Oh, we’re not staying here love, we’re going to be traveling, if you can’t handle that, back out now.”  
“No, I can handle it!” he exclaimed nodding and Invicta smirked,  
“Very well, we shall drop your light off, get your mirror and we will set off.”  
“My mirror?”  
He sighed and nodded, “Of course darling, that’s half the reason you can’t control you’re powers well, and you’ve also limited yourself-don't worry there will be much to learn, also starting with new clothes, black is so dull.” Invicta stood and ushered Tempest out, “Run along, I will be by with something new later.”  
“O-okay?” Tempest said as the door closed. As he made his way down the stairs, he couldn’t help but pause in confusion. What had he just agreed to?  
…  
“Time!” Malon called from the kitchen.   
“Yes?” he asked as soon as he arrived.  
She huffed placing her hands on her hips, “We seem to be out of a few ingredients....would you be a dear and run into town to get these things? And take one of the boys with you.” She handed him a list with some items on it.   
He looked out at the snow and sighed, but nodded, “Of course honey, I’ll be back.”   
“You’re my hero,” she said jokingly kissing his cheek, causing him to roll his eyes.  
Time entered the living room to see a lot of the boys lounging around, all seemingly happy at the prospect of getting to go home soon. “Any of you want to go into town?” he asked looking at all of them. They all looked outside and then back at him shaking their heads. He sighed and was about to say something when Legend walked into the room.   
“What’s going on?” the man asked looking at them all.  
“No one wants to go with Time,” Warriors responded.  
Legend nodded and shrugged, “I can, been itching to see something different for a while.”  
Time nodded in thanks and the two bundled up before beginning the long trek into town.   
“So, what do we need here exactly?” Legend asked as they walk across the bridge into Castletown.  
“Ingredients for something,” Time said pulling his cloak tighter around himself as the wind began to pick up, “Let’s hurry...another storm is coming...”  
Legend nodded fixing his scarf.  
Time led him to where the happy mask sales man used to have a stand, but there appeared to be a food shop there now.  
The man running it perked up seeing them in the snow. His store was one of the only ones open in the frigid cold. “Please, please come in, it’s cold out there,” he said ushering them in and closing the door behind them.  
Time looked him over, having never seen him before. He appeared a little strange with pitch black hair and greyish-nearly white eyes, but aside form that he appeared normal. The young man looked over him and his eyes lit up, “Wait...you’re the hero of time!”  
Time’s eyes widened in shock but he nodded trying not to let his excitement get the best of him, “Y-yes, yes I am.”  
“Wow, I never thought I would actually meet a hero! Especially you!” The young man couldn’t stop smiling, but then he coughed and laughed lightly, “Umm, feel free to browse and get anything you like, it’s all on the house.”  
“Oh I couldn’t-,” Time said but he shook his head,  
“No, no. I insist,” he chuckled.  
“What’s your name?” Legend cut in looking over him.  
The man looked at him, “Oh, my name’s Julian, and yours?”  
“Call me Legend.”  
He nodded still smiling, “Well feel free to look around.” he then went back behind the counter and lit some black and purple candles.  
Time and Legend started wandering around, looking for the ingredients but becoming distracted by other things. Time smiled, happy and at peace in the warm store.  
“Oh my...” Julian’s voice interrupted his thoughts and Time jumped turning to look at the man.  
“What?”  
“It seems the storm blew in...oh I wouldn’t want you and your friend to try and navigate that Mr. Hero, you can stay here till it passes,” he offered kindly.  
“Oh thank you,” Time nodded.   
“Well, would either of you like some tea or coffee?” Julian offered as he pulled out some chairs for them.  
“No thank you.” Legend said sharply.  
Time sighed and gave Legend a look before nodding, “I think that would be nice Julian.”  
He smiled and went into the back of the shop to prepare the drinks. As he passed by the desk, Time noticed the candles had gone out.  
…  
Hours and a rather pleasant conversation later, Time and Legend were on their way back to the ranch, with bags of goods.  
“You okay Legend?” Time asked as the man had stayed relatively silent. And Legend normally always had something to say. Legend turned to him, colorful marks left behind by Majora standing out on his pale and cold skin.  
“Time. Something’s off.”  
“What do you mean?” he asked confused.  
“Didn’t you say no one knew you were a hero? Sure you fought in some wars and all, but the hero of time....”  
“I’m sure he meant for the wars Legend, there’s no need to be so critical,” Time snapped lightly.  
“Okay,” Legend sighed, going silent again.  
…  
Malon perked up from where she was standing in the kitchen as she pulled the hotpan out from the oven. There was noise coming from the piano in the living room. Who was playing? Or...somewhat playing, whoever it was, was more hacking at the keys, playing random notes.  
She set the pan down on the counter and peaked into the nearly desolate room. It was rather late so everyone should have been in bed, but seated on the piano bench alone, was Noble. He was biting his lip clearly frustrated and Malon didn’t have to guess the reason.  
“Noble?” she asked softly not wanting to scare him.  
He jumped a little and quickly took his hand off the keys, “Yes?”  
“It’s kinds late,” she pointed out gently as she came over and sat by him, touching his hand to let him know she was there.  
“Yeah, I know,” he mumbled.  
“Do you play?”  
“Used to.....” he whispered wiping at his dull, unseeing eyes.  
“You can still play-,”  
“No, I can’t!” he burtsed out angrily, “I can’t see the keys, I can’t see anything, I can’t do any-!”  
She cut him off by pulling him into a tight hug, “Yes you can Noble, you just need a little help,” she whispered, “And it’s okay to need help, you’re not weak, we all need help from time to time okay?”  
She could feel her shoulder becoming wet from the teen’s silent sobs. “You’re okay,” she whispered comfortingly.  
After a while he cleared his throat and whispered, voice watery, “I...I wanted to surprise Savage....show him I can still do things....”  
“And you will,” Malon declared.  
“How?”  
“Wait one minute dear,” she said getting up and going to grab a knife from the kitchen. She returned quickly and guided his hand on to the keys, letting him press down on one, “This is middle C,” She said and he nodded, knowing the note.   
Malon the used to the knife to make a small nitch in the next key, when she finished she guided his hand and let him feel it before hearing the note. “This is D,” he whispered starting to understand what she was doing. They continued this slow process throughout all of the octaves.  
“Thank you,” he whispered softly after playing a small simple song.  
“Of course sugar,” she grinned.  
“Also I umm, I never apologized for that outburst I had against you a while back.....you’re not like the other lights and I’m sorry. They....they ummm,” he struggled to get the words out and Malon rubbed his arm,   
“It’s okay you don’t have to tell me,”  
“No, no, I need to tell someone, and well I can’t tell Savage and I don’t trust anyone else so..yeah....but after Savage was taken away by Eternal I was completely alone and I knew how to do nothing. Savage never taught me how to fight cause he hoped I would never need to know, or maybe it just scared him, I don’t know, But I umm, I stumbled upon this village we had been to years before and it didn’t go so well, they tried to kill me-burn me and Mipha...she tried to kill them to save me. But I stopped her cause I didn’t want to kill them, well...I did....but I don’t know...”  
“Seems she likes you,” Malon said but Noble shook his head.  
“No, she likes Wild, she was his friend...lover really....it’s obvious.....none of them really like me, they were just stuck with a little brat who can’t protect himself...and had an overabundance of anger issues-,”  
“You don’t have anger issues,” Malon said softyly and Noble scoffed.  
“I try to keep it under wraps, but I’m always angry...and sad...and scared, I know I shouldn’t be but-,”  
“Noble,” Malon cut him off softly, “have you ever tried to do something to yourself-even though you know you shouldn’t?”  
His lip quivered and he stayed silent, giving her an answer.  
“Oh sugar,” she whispered hugging him to her and rubbing his back as he trembled.  
“I’m not crazy,” he insisted and she nodded,  
“No you’re not sugar, you’re not at all, I promise, you just need some extra help and that’s okay,”  
“No it’s not-,”  
“Yes honey it is, my husband needed some extra help once, and I bet a lot of the other heroes have too. And we want to help you okay?”  
He sniffled and nodding holding her.  
“Will you come to me, if you start feeling like that again? Or call for me?” he asked pulling away and brushing his face with her thumb.   
He nodded weakly, “I’ll try...”  
“That’s all I can ask for sweetie, now, you wanna practice a bit more?”   
“Yeah..” he smiled weakly as he turned back to the piano.  
Malon watched him play helping him if he needed it and she was happy to say that for the first time in a long time, the smile on his face was real.  
…  
The smell of freshly cooked food filled the air as everyone sat around the table exchanging plates as they chatted and laughed over the memories shared by them all during their time together. Tempest, now dressed in a blue tunic and sitting by Invicta talked excitedly with Wind. Warriors passed the plate filled with roasted potatoes to Ravio who offered him a small smile in thanks.  
Time was teasing Twilight over how the man was a little nervous to return to his village knowing everyone would want a story. Wild was droning on and on about how his Zelda would want to know everything that had happened over the past year or so and Noble was laughing at the clear tired tone in his voice.   
“Thanks for the meal Malon,” Four said politely.   
“Thanks sweetheart, but I’m not the only one who deserves thanks,” She grinned looking over to Invicta and Wild who both blushed and whispered their thanks to her.  
As the food slowly ran out, and the dishes were gathered the talking only increased as they all moved into the living room to be by the fire while they waited for the changing of the year. Invicta and Wild both set out little snack trays of small sweets for everyone to munch on during the wait and Malon brewed some apple cider.  
The minutes ticked on until it was nearly time and Malon broke away from Time’s side going over to Noble. She laid a warm hand on his shoulder and he turned towards her smiling. She led him through the crowd over to the piano.  
Savage, who was beside him tried to follow, worried, but Time held him back and shook his head.  
“But-,” Savage tried to protest.  
“Let him go, he’s fine,” the older man said softly.  
Malon helped Noble sit down and the teen whispered, “Okay now I’m nervous...”  
“You got this sugar,” she responded with a soft smile.   
He nodded and felt the keys, searching for a certain one. Once he played the first note, a silence fell over the living room and everyone turned to him. He swallowed nervously, but then continued to slowly play the rest of the melody before starting to sing, his voice soft and airy,  
“Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And auld lang syne?”  
Slowly the others joined in, each recognizing the song, but all singing different versions, from their own homes. The darks along with Sky were all singing in a much older Hylian in contrast to Wild who was softly singing a version that they had no idea how it had evolved to. The fire glistened brightly and as the song ended, the clock chimed at midnight signaling the new year along with a new beginning.  
…  
“Please anyone!! Hello?!”


End file.
